Medieval Carnival
by Clare bear 48
Summary: A modern story of a fun family outing at a Medieval Carnival


**Medieval Carnival**

By Clare Quinn

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

The Sully family has never been as excited as they had been planning this day for months. Ideas for costumes had absorbed them while Michaela had kept them as secret as possible as a surprise. They were going to go to the Indian Plains Medieval Carnival. They had all acquired costumes from the local fancy dress shop or improvised with odds and ends at home.

Eventually all the damsels in the family were dressed, and Michaela's surprise had worked a treat. She went as a Queen; her beautiful emerald green silk costume included a cylinder hat with a fine scarf of pale green flowing from the peak. Colleen was a maiden in blue with a royal blue velveteen cape that fell beautifully down her back. Katie was a wench. Her costume was red and had an apron of calico and a bonnet to match. Her hair was braided and fell over her shoulders. They all looked a picture.

"Katie, please stand still while I plait your hair," Michaela said struggling with the excited child.

"Mum, what sort of style should I have?"Colleen asked standing in front of the antique cheval mirror, swinging around to admire her cape.

"Maybe just bring it around the front and either thread ribbons through it or wrap the ribbons around the length," her mother suggested.

"Mum, we love your outfit," Colleen gushed."Dad will think you're beautiful in it like a real Queen."

The men were dressed in medieval costumes as well. Sully was a knight and embarrassed as Michaela had him in the tightest tights she could find, of this he was convinced. Yet all she admitted was that his muscular physic didn't allow a size that would feel comfortable. They did not leave much to the imagination, and he felt he'd die from embarrassment and felt flustered all the time. Michaela couldn't help but smile wondering how many women would envy her seeing her gorgeous husband. To Sully's relief his tunic covered most and he kept pulling it down at the front, much to Michaela's amusement.

Matthew was a squire. As these are apprentice knights he wore pants with leather thongs around the calf and ankle and a chain mail over a long sleeve vest. His tunic had a Saint George coat of arms. Katie's twin Brian was a jester in red, with yellow turned up shoes and a three peaked hat with bells that everyone knew they'd want to throw away by the end of the day.

"Matthew, I don't believe they used wax junkie or spiked their hair in those days," Michaela said smiling at her eldest son.

Brain, on the other hand, tried to just jam the jester's hat on his head without doing his hair.

"Brian, come here,"Michaela said as she saw through the mirror her younger son scoot past the bathroom.

"Your Dad's hair is a great length at the moment,"their mother said. The boys knew she loved his hair and tried to encourage them to have theirs longer as well. Peer pressure didn't allow them to do so at this moment though. Matthew was more interested in spikes or his hair glued flat to his head.

Laughing Michaela watched her beloved husband yank his tunic down at the front again, offering him a tartan kilt if he wanted to cover up although reminding him that true Scot's don't wear anything underneath. She smiled as she hummed the song "Donald, where's your trousers", knowing full well that he'd not accept such an offer.

"I'm not a Scot," he groused.

http: / www .youtube. com /watch?v= pDJflQfNUE 8& feature=artist

(If you can't access the song click Andy Stewart and then the song ("Donald were' your trousers")

Piling into the car they were finally off to enjoy themselves for the day.

Indian Plains was a small arty hamlet near Colorado Springs which held an annual medieval weekend. The whole place became totally absorbed in the festivities. Costumed people worked in all the shops and moved through the streets. Small children were clad as dragons, trolls or phoenixes, holding onto parents' hands so as not to get lost. There was also street art that consisted in huge period costume figures with large balls as faces on sticks with stick arms and costumes of bright colours throughout the town. They were at least six feet tall. The main street was the high way, and even a painted cow could be seen there that had been in the cow parade art festival earlier the year before standing in front of the coffee shop.

The smell from the French bakery wafted in all directions and the queues were long.

A town crier in a magnificent coat of blue wool and a three cornered hat with large white plume feather jutting out the back, white stockings, black shoes and large brass buckles on them shaking a huge brass bell moved between the people, yelling about all the activities being offered and telling of their location. Brian once again was drawn to the noise of the bell, anything that made a noise he was attracted too he could imagine being a town crier as well.

"_Hear Ye_

_Hear Ye_

_Welcome to the Indian Plains_ _Medieval Carnival_

_Welcome..."_

At the entry to the main area the tickets were collected and everyone received a jester stamped on the inside of their wrist for entry. The stamp would allow re-entry if they left or came back the next day.

Just inside were animals, including Lamas and Alpacas. Their wool was being spun in another location. Fenced nearby was a huge orange coloured shaggy highland steer wearing horns that would rival the long horns. For the smaller children there was a baby animal farm area were rabbits, chickens and lambs could be handled. Brian and Katie spent a long time watching and discussing the antics of the fluffy yellow baby ducklings in a shallow pool. Some animals needed feeding, and the children were allowed to bottle feed them if they were hungry.

Wherever you looked you could see Vikings, sheriffs, and ladies. Everyone was in a festive mood. Many men in armour and carrying long blade swords patrolled through the crowd. Occasionally there was a wizard or witch parading around. Katie was a little intimidated at one cackling old crone because she'd appeared so real.

The site looked like a tent city with flags and streamers floating in the breeze, most having the colours of knights of old on them. Trinkets were sold at stalls and all manner of wares that were locally produced. These were like a miniature town all set out in neat rows.

The children were free to roam although there was a designated time and meeting place arranged. Matthew and Colleen were asked to keep the twins in sight. Brian was attracted to a huge climbing wall run by the scouts. It was advertised as climbing the parapet of a castle. He scaled it eventually and rang the bell at the top. He was attached to a harness, and a King was his anchor man.

There was a heap of stalls selling food of all kinds. One large area sold tea and scones like good old ye England with Devonshire tea type of fare, the tables and chairs being a relief for the weary travellers to rest. Though they used gas and the area was still dry from the summer an imitation wood fire lit the centre of the area. There was a total fire ban in place.

Sully walked behind Michaela as a shield from the large crowd; Michaela was sure though it was more to hide himself. She was attracted to a stall selling all types of signs. Reading them all out one at a time to Sully, thinking some really ingenious but decided many were so appropriate.

"_My Daddy knows a lot of things... _

_But my Grandad knows everything._"

Brian had adopted Loren as a surrogate Grandfather but Michaela knew he'd see Sully as more knowledgeable.

"_Gran and Grandad's place- _

_Memories made here"_

Mother's place thought Michaela.

"_Make yourself at home_

_Clean the kitchen_

_Make the beds_

_Do the washing_"

Michaela smiled: If only Grace and Dorothy could read that, as at times things were overwhelming running the clinic and home. Sully was great but he had his commitments as well.

"_I can only please one person a day_

_Today isn't your day and _

_Tomorrow doesn't look good either"_

How true, Michaela thought.

"_Here lives a nice lady _

_And a cranky old man_"

Was this a sign for Loren Bray?

"_A hug is a great gift_

_One size fits all"_

"_Book lovers_

_Never go to bed alone_"

Colleen would fit that description.

"_So many men_

_So few can afford me" _

Her sister Marjorie came to mind.

The wife of the stall owner, dressed as a jolly maiden, had pinned on her knight husband's back:

"_Once I was a dashing young blade_

_Now_

_Once a knight is enough_"

The man was puzzled why people grinned when he turned his back.

Sully laughed reading one piece of wood with a decommissioned bear trap attached and _"Bugger Off_" burnt into the wood, suggesting they attach it to the gate warning future suitors when the girls were older.

Michaela was taken by a smaller piece of stained wood with a mouse trap attached. Engraved was "_Complaints. Press for service"_. She chuckled as she thought that if she placed it in the clinic she'd be treating too many people with bruised fingers.

Moving on they passed a stain glass window tent with all types of beautifully crafted ornaments. Many styles of art from crosses to other designs including Celtic and Gothic design were displayed. Other forms in the most exquisite colours and shapes could be seen as well. Birds, flowers and butterflies caught the light as they swung on the thick fishing line. Every shape, colour and design imaginable was available. The bells on the wind chimes making it sound as if pixies were around. They also had a glass blower there, blowing all types of trinkets.

Women as maids were spinning the wool and the others knitting scarves and jumpers for sale. They made shawls, capes and vests. The wools had not been died and were of a natural colour. Sully and Michaela were surprised at the variety of colours available in undyed wools. Michaela made a few purchases for Christmas presents.

In the next stall they found a display of weapons including cross bows. Sully was extremely interested in the long bows as they had one from an ancestor over their mantle piece at home. Lances were laid out as well and a few staves that people use for hiking. To top it off there were long blade swords and daggers. The stall owner explained when Sully enquired that many of the items were now reproduced and used as displays. Sully spoke of their antique bow and arrows, and the stall holder became very interested, saying not too many old ones had survived. Sully went on to tell him about the old tomahawks still in the family's possession as well.

Another shop had different types of armour and chain mail. Some children had designed some from flip top lids of cool drink cans. One young woman had made hers from stainless steel chain link and it had taken her a year. She was dressed like Joan of Arc. The detail in her costume had Colleen gasping with admiration. Others were made from aluminium rings clipped together. The solid armour was what interested Matthew the most. He discovered that Coats of Arms are from days of old where incorporated into armour as identification of the wearer in battle. The helmet face had the design cut into it.

Right beside this was a stall specifically about Coats of Arms of families. Sully found one that consisted of a helmet with a red and white plume on top. There were feathers down both sides of red and white. A square shield with three red v's inverted on a white background with a number of black fleur de leis on it belonged to it, too. The name went back to England during the Norman Conquest in 1066 and was from Devon. The old spelling was Saelig and the meaning was "One who is Happy and Blessed".

"Well, will ya look at that? I never thought I'd find a coat of arms for my family"he said. His interest now arose.

"Michaela let's see about your family now"He said excitedly.

Michaela found a number of Quinn designs from Ireland were the family had migrated from. Quinn was an original Gaelic origin O Cuinn meaning of "descendant of Conn". Sully made a comment of Conan the Barbarian with Michaela swiping him. There were different spellings as was normal with old names. Their coat of arms was a helmet with green and yellow plume and yellow and green feathers down each side plus a square shield yellow top and green bottom with a white Pegasus flying on the bottom green.

Sully quipped, "Always knew you were away with the pixies."He smirked as he ducked another swipe. "Only joking, talking about you petite size,"he said sliding in behind to plant a kiss on her neck.

After they found a couple of coats for each family they had some discussion on either designing one or incorporating the two of their families. They considered having the two shields placed side by side in a frame for they both wanted their children to know a little about their history. Sully was extremely interested in this as it had never occurred to them until being at this carnival.

As they strolled further over the place they also saw trades of old on display like a black smith, a forgery hooping the wooden wheels of wagons being repaired. He and helpers were also assisting children make simple tools or hooks for hanging baskets. Even armour making including swords was offered, and Matthew's eyes widened at the prospect of making a sword.

That wasn't all yet. Next they saw a Ferrier who was shoeing horses, and right next to him a shearing competition by using hand shears was going on.

Women were sewing needle point, and Michaela was enthralled at the stitches in some of the work. She had inherited doilies that had been handed down through the family. Also lace making including tatting and embroidery was shown as was quilting that was making resurgence. Another interesting display and things to buy or make was jewellery.

After walking around for a while and seeing so much Sully was attracted to the smell of roasts on a spit as he was feeling hungry. The children joined them and the family found a place to relax and have a meal of rolls and meat with gravy. Michaela chose a mug of tea while the others took cans of soft drink.

When they resumed their tour they came to the tents where you could learn and see more about food production. The produces included cheeses from goat and sheep, olives and the associated oils produced locally and honey collected locally as well with different colours depending on where the bees gathered their pollen. Fruit and vegetables grown in orchards and farms of the area were on sale. Much of the food was organic in nature. Fresh eggs from free range hens as there was an egg farm nearby. Not to mention a variety of locally produced wine that were associated with awards from all over the world. Collecting a few for the family as Christmas gifts for Elizabeth and Rebecca's husband. They only had a wine on special occasions.

Passing by all the while were serfs, princesses, kings, queens and all types of unique costumes of that period. The maidens and the myriad of colours were like innumerable rainbows.

Suddenly a trumpet blazed through the area and over a load speaker someone announced, "Me lords and ladies, let the games begin!"

The crowd instantly surged towards a cordoned off area that was set aside for mock battles of a troupe of actors in compete period costume. They brandished long blade swords, daggers and other assortment of weapons. Knights were in pitched battles with each other, many falling to the ground mortally wounded. Mathew, with Brian sitting at his feet, thoroughly enjoyed the battle scenes. Then a rebel Viking group came in with a screaming maiden they'd captured demanding ransom as payment to the bad sheriff. Michaela said it sounded like the story of Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Next was announced that there was to be spectator battles with father and sons. Jumping up immediately Matthew challenged Sully. Laughing Michaela nodded as Matthew was at an age where he wanted to pit his skill against his father. Other father and son teams stood as well. As there were a number it was decided to have teams of two father and son teams against another two. Given weapons of wood and reminded that they could still hurt the announce call commenced. So the battle raged. Eventually the Sully team won, and they were given a small trophy.

Afterwards jousting with lances and horses were on display. They kept this very low key as nobody was to be hurt and the troupe of actors re-enacted this tournament.

At the end of the day there was a parade Sully and Michaela with the children joined in. Laughing, the family was amused when Sully won a prize. A young wench and witch were the main judges making rather forward comments about his costume.

"Hi honey, what are you doing tonight?"the witch asked over the microphone to the roar of the crowd.

Sully replied, "Sorry, I am a married man." He didn't know how red he blushed.

"Didn't ask if you were married, just what you are doing tonight,"she said again in a fit of giggles at his embarrassment.

Sully stopped at that point, just wanting to escape and finally get back to the family.

"Nice going dear, I knew you'd draw attention,"said his amused wife.

Although the duration of the event was over two days they decided one day was enough. The tired family, laden with gifts for the other family members, made their way to their car. The younger children were sound asleep before they had pulled out on the highway. Remembering a truly eventful and fun filled day at the Indian Plains Medieval Carnival they headed home, wondering if it would be possible to attend next year as well. Sully deciding if that was the case he'd choose his own costume with a smile in his wife's direction. Taking her hand he gave it an affectionate squeeze lifting it to his lips kissing her knuckles.

The end

**Away with the pixies**_Meaning: _dreaming. _Example: _She's not listening. She's in love and away with the pixies.

Ockerism Aust. Behaviour characteristic of an ocker. The Aust. Oxford Dictionary.

**Not sure of this rating it's Aussie Ockerism may offend.**

THE BAD PIPER (Clipped piece).

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch ?v=J4I59w3ISzA& feature=related

Full Australia's got talent youtube feature Bad Piper.

http:/ www . /watch?v=_ijqAAp8ACw& feature=related

I have placed a space in between some of the youtube peices.

From WA and attended the Ballingup Medieval Carnivale SW of WA festival last year.


End file.
